


To Quiet the Noise

by storywriter8



Series: Shot Through The Heart [2]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, I Don't Want To Call It, Jake has, Jake is Dumb, M/M, Oblivious Jake, One-sided pining, Pining, Porn With Plot, Protective Cougar, Slow Burn, but it is, ish, one instance of, safe sex, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8
Summary: The first time Cougar went down on Jake it was just to get his over active imagination to shut up. But there's only so many times Jake can use that excuse before hes really going to have to stop and think about what hes doing with his best friend.





	To Quiet the Noise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/gifts).



> Shows up 9 years late to the fandom with bubble tea.
> 
> I wrote this in the four days since cleo4u2 made me watch the movie (thank you so much for corrupting me!!!). I'm so tired, I don't even know anymore. If I missed a tag please let me know! My brain doesn't work right now.
> 
> I don't own The Losers, if I did it would be gayer.

“And then Jensen turns off the power and we get the hell out.” Clay finished with a half grin as he tapped a map of the compound they were supposed to be breaking into today.

It was another perfect plan, that, of course, could only go wrong one way. Jake Jensen rolled his shoulders and did his best to quiet the side of his head that was unhelpfully laying out just exactly how he could get his friends killed.

“Jensen!” Pooch shouted inches from his ear.

Jake jumped about a foot and in his flailing managed to knock a toolbox to the floor with a huge crash. Disentangling himself and straightening to demand just what exactly Pooch wanted, he stopped as he saw it. It was that look, again, the one that carved a two inch hole in Jake’s heart every time he saw it painted across his teammates’ faces. 

Doubt.

Pooch and Roque were looking pointedly at Clay who was strategically looking at no one.

“I can do it!” Jake snapped, glaring around him.

There was a long moment of silence before Clay finally raised his eyes and spoke. “Pooch called you five times.”

“So?” Jake said, crossing his arms and digging his fingernails into them. “I’m nervous, so what? I can do it! Just because I’m freaking out that everything is riding on me doesn't mean I can't do it! All I have to do it not fuck up, how hard can that be? Just keep the blabbering to a minimum and hit the power.”

Too late Jake realized he couldn't stop talking, rambling about every tiny little detail that had to be just right or everything would blow up in their faces. Unsurprisingly, the word vomit was doing little to quell the unease looks the rest of the team were giving each other.

Except for Cougar. The long haired sniper had been stoically cleaning his rifle, ignoring the conversation. Looking up to give the tech specialist a long slow blink, he set the gun down, carefully laid his hat on top of it and jerked his head at the others to leave.

Even as his team walk out on him, Jake couldn't seem to stop talking 

“Or I could trip up on my wherefores of the whatsits and blow the whole thing. They’d shoot me in the face and then kill you guys and that's on me, I mean I would already be dead but that’s on me and Cougs what are you doing?”

Cougar looked up from where he was kneeling and tugging on the buttons of Jake’s jeans. “What's it look like.”

“Well, it looks like you’re going to blow me.” Jake said, voice rising to a hysterical volume as his jeans were tugged down to his knee. “But that would be crazy why would you- Ah!” 

Jake's hands flew to tangle into Cougar’s hair as the sniper continued to mouth and suck along the line of his quickly hardening cock, tented in his boxers. “You don’t have to do this.” He gasped, his toes curling deliciously.

“It's what you need.” The sniper murmured as he pressed the calloused pads of his fingers into his friend’s hips. “So shut up.”

Jake had never been the kind of person to seek out physical comfort from his brothers in arms but this was different, this was Cougar. Clay may have been the one to put the team together, but he and Cougar had been the first ones to start acting like a team. Jake trusted the sniper with his life any day of the week, his sharp eyes always picking out the dangers in the distance. Today was no different, Jake decided, he trusted Cougar to know what was best.

Pulling his hands back to brace himself against the worktable and locking his knees, Jake let his head fall back and gave his consent with a long low moan.

He could feel Cougar smile against his dick before the sniper pulled away and dragged his boxers down to meet his jeans. 

Opening his mouth to make one of his patented snarky remarks, Jake found himself completely lost for words as he was engulfed in the heat of Cougar’s mouth

Fancying himself decently sized, Jake had a moment of impressed fascination as the sniper swallowed him down to the root before his brain fogged over with those good sexy time hormones. Undulating suctions paired with a wicked tongue, the faint scrape of teeth and the fact that it had been just way to long since he had done anything like this and Jake found himself falling all to quickly.

“Cougs, Cougs I cant-.” Jake panted, raising his head to look down at his friend and touch the side of his face with shaking fingers.

An odd kind of challenge shone in Cougar’s eyes as he looked up. Dropping his hands and relaxing his jaw, the sniper raised a single eyebrow.

“Fuck!” Jake gasped, bringing his other hand forward hold Cougar’s face stead before beginning to move his hips. He tried hard to keep his thrusts shallow, not wanting to hurt his friend but the sniper seemed unimpressed and with an eye roll began to hum.

A garbled sound was all Jake could manage as his thrust sped up, flattering and catching as he came down Cougar’s throat. Slowing to a stop, Jake let his body go pliable as the sniper pulled off and tugged his boxers and pants back up.

“Better?” he asked, slowly standing.

Jake was slow to open his eyes that he couldn't remember letting fall shut. “Yeah, actually.” 

For the first time in months, Jake’s hands were steady, the clatter in his head silent. “Although I think you may have ruined blowjobs for me, that was…. I mean that was… you know what never mind.” He finished with a shake of his head before pausing and giving the sniper and awkward look. “Do you, uh, need… anything?”

Cougar tugged the zipper of Jake’s pants up, smiling in that smug way he did when he saw things before any of the other. “We have a job to do.” He said, picking up his rifle and hat as if he hadn't just given Jake the best orgasm he could ever remember having.

The job went off without a hitch, and the next one and the next one. 

Jake went back to his semi-successful womanizing and thought nothing of the event except to subconsciously compare every sexual encounter to that day with Cougar. The success went to Jake’s head, made him sloppy, and finally the luck ran out.

It was nobody’s fault, the rest of the team had told him over and over, but the bandage wrapped around Pooch’s head and the clattering inside his head told Jake the only truth he could believe. The quiet and confidence that Cougar had given him was gone and now he was stuck imagining what would happen when they were called out again.

So Jake did the only thing he could think of, he went back to Cougar. The sniper dragged it out this time, making Jake beg for nearly a half an hour before finally swallowing down his load. 

And that was it. 

Every time the noise in his head became too loud, Jake would seek out his friend, wide eyed and silently begging not to be turned away this time. Every time Cougar would set aside whatever he was doing to attend to whatever tech specialist needed, without ever breathing a word of need for himself. As time passed Jake found himself staying longer and longer with the sniper. Napping, making jokes or just talking to, it all helped. 

It was after one of these event that Jake walked right into trouble.

“Did you let Cougar suck you off again?” Pooch asked, poking his head out from under the Jeep he had been working on when he observed the man’s staggered walk away from the sniper’s room.

Avoiding the mechanic’s eyes, Jake wasn't so lucky with the blush the flooded his pale cheeks but he refused to give the man his vocal accent.

Pooch hummed and climbed out from under the car and picked up a rag to scrub at his hands in a nonchalant manner. “I thought you were straight?”

Bushing even harder, Jake glared around but still avoided meeting Pooch’s eyes. “I am! We just, I. Just because you can fuck your girl doesn't mean the rest of us can be so picky!” He shouted waving his arms.

“No! Nonono! When I'm with my girl its not fucking! Its making love, there's a difference! I don't know what the hell you are doing with Coug but there's a big difference!” Pooch yelled back, fingering the ring that hung with his dog-tags.

Waving his arms and making several frustrated noises, the tech specialist beat a hasty retreat from the conversation

Pooch sighed and shook his head. “Ok that's on me, I made it worse.” turning, he gave the sniper, who was leaning against his door frame and watching Jake leave, an apologetic shrug. “Sorry Cougs.”

Cougar hummed and readjusted his hat. “I know what I’m doing.”

“I sure as hell hope so, for both your sakes.” Pooch muttered, getting back down to crawl under the Jeep.

Jake spent exactly fourteen hours and twelve minutes avoiding Cougar before getting so caught up in the unintended innuendo Clay had said, with a deep regret settled across his face the moment it left his lips, that he flung an arm around the sniper’s shoulder to keep himself falling over from laughing. As if nothing had happened, Jake returned to his normal place beside Cougar, laughing, joking, enjoying each other’s company.

Pooch’s eye twitched as he watched them. “He really doesn't see it does he?”

Roque glanced up at the pair before his eyes slowly slid over to linger on Clay. “He's not the only blind one.”

After Max, Jake tried to pull away, but in his own quiet way, Cougar didn't let him. Without really realizing it, Jake found himself living and working side by side with the sniper and getting pulled closer and closer each week they spent hurting over what had been done to them.

The first month they were trapped in Bolivia, Jake pulled Cougar into the shower and rutted against him as they held each other close and finding their release together. The second, he went down on the sniper for the first time, loving the feeling of Cougar’s thick cock filling his throat. By the third they stopped sleeping in separate beds and Jake promised himself he would think about what that meant, at some point; after all, they had all the time in the world now. Just days before Aisha came crashing into their lives, Jake found himself coming deep inside Cougar’s hole, shaking like a leaf as the sniper clench around him.

Then they were gone. Running again. Chasing after a ghost named Max and the time to think had passed Jake by entirely. 

Somehow though, he still found himself sprawled across Cougar’s bed the night before breaking into Goliath with a brain that just would not shut up!

The sniper straddling his hips was going a long way to silence his clamoring thoughts however, and Jake had no intention of bring more to the party.

Sliding his rough hands across Jake’s bare chest, finger catching on each scar, Cougar regarded him with those eyes, the ones always looking ahead to find the next danger. “What do you want?”

If it had been anyone but Cougar, Jake might have felt afraid being faced with such a blunt question. Instead, Jake had never found the truth so easy to tell. “Well, I've always wondering what bottoming was like.” 

After a thousand impossibilities, Cougar had thought that Jake was done surprising him by now. But this, the straight man who the sniper had loved since forever, asking to be fucked. This nearly stopped his heart. Overwhelmed, he slowly folded forward to rest his forehead against his lover’s chest to take a unsteady breath.

“We don't have to!” Jake said, back peddling quickly in response to Cougar’s strange reaction. “You just seem to enjoy it so I thought-.”

Cougar’s head snapped up, pupils blown wide and muscles coiling as he inched up Jake’s body until they were nose to nose with his long hair curtaining them from the rest of reality. The sniper looked like he was ready to devour Jake and yet at the same time, burst into tears. 

“I- I thought.” Jake tried again.

“Stop thinking.” Cougar purred into Jake’s ear before leaning back slightly. The crying half of his expression intensified as he traced the lines of his lover’s face. 

“Soy tu primero.” he murmured, with a half chuckle and a shake of his head. “Qué hice para merecer esto?”

Jake decided he didn't like that look and pulled the sniper down for a kiss. It was softer than he had wanted, Cougar going slow and drawing it out.

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” Jake mumbled as they came up for air, blushing at his own words.

Cougar’s eyes closed as a shudder went through him, but opening his eyes he shook his head. “I not going to fuck you.” He said, sliding back down to tug Jake’s unbuttoned pants off.

“Oh? Then what are we doing?” Jake asked, propping himself up on his elbows as he was stripped.

Cougar had gotten off the bed and pulled his tank top over his head, pausing to bend down and press another kiss to Jake’s lips. “Paciencia.” He purred, pulling away again.

Jake flopped back against the covers and grumbled something about an early grave then pushed back up. “Coug, what are you looking for!”

The sniper stuck his arm up from where he had been rummaging through one of his gear bags at the foot of the bed, a small bottle of lube in his hand.

“Oh.” Jake mutter, blushing again.

Cougar straighten with a grin and a condom trapped between his teeth. He tossed the bottle onto the bed beside Jake and unbelted his pants, shoved them and his boxers to the floor.

Dropping the condom next to the lube, he climbed on top of Jake again, trading heated kisses and slowly grinding their cocks together. Cougar waited until Jake was clutching, gasping, near desperate for more friction, to pull away with a soft laugh. 

“Turn over.” he murmured, sitting back on his heels and admiring the view.

Pouting a bit, Jake did as he was told and allowed himself to be manhandled into the desired position of on his hands and knees with his ass in the air and a pillow beneath his chest.

Cougar let out a long moan at the sight that beheld him and for a moment was reluctant to touch for fear of spoiling its beauty. The moment passed as Jake wiggled tantalizingly and asked what was taking so damn long. 

Dragging his nails lightly up the outsides of Jake’s legs he moved to knead the toned flesh of that pert little ass that had slowly become his. Oh the things Cougar was going to do to it, and if the moans passing his lovers lips were any indication then he would agree with every last one of them. Parting the blond’s cheeks, the sniper licked his lips at the sight of the tight pucker they had been hiding, a truly wicked smile lighting up his eyes.

Jake yelped at the wet heat of Cougar’s tongue lapping over his hole. Twitching and shaking at the sudden assault of new feelings, Jake pulled away and fell to one side so that he could turn and glare. “I thought you were going to fuck me, not eat me!” He stammered.

Cougar just smiled. “Can’t I do both?” he asked before setting his teeth into the flesh of Jake’s ass and laughed at the blond’s sudden muteness. 

“Not if you want me to survive.” Jake grumbled but returned to his original position.

Giving the blond a long suffering sigh, Cougar retrieved the bottle of lube and proceeded to coat his fingers. Returning one hand to work the flesh of the blond’s ass, the sniper gently massaged his slicked fingers over the softening pucker. 

“Fuck!” Jake gasped as he felt one of the sniper’s finger pierce him.

“Shhhhh,” Cougar whispers, pressing his lips to the swell of Jake’s back “Got you, just relax.”

While resisting the urge to make a snippy remark, Jake found himself relaxing quickly and enjoying the stretch the sniper was easing him into. A pleasant fullness came over him at the second finger while the third had him whimpering for more. At four fingers they were both panting and painfully hard.

“Need you,” Jake gasped, lifting his head to look back at Cougar, “Need you now.”

Swallowing, the sniper nodded and carefully pulled his fingers free. He ripped the condom from its package, slipped it on and slicked up his cock before wiping his hand on a corner of the blankets and lining up with the blond’s well stretched hole.

Jake’s mouth hung open as Cougar began to ease into him. A choked moan was all he could manage as he searched wildly with one hands for something to hold on to, finding it as Cougar’s fingers intertwined with his, pinning his hand to the bed. The stretch was too much, not enough and exactly what Jake had been dreaming of all at the same time. He couldn't tell if the chants of more, more, more, were in his head or coming from his mouth but there we definitely tears gathering in his eyes.

Cougar bottomed out with a long moan and pressed his forehead between Jake’s shoulder blades trying to keep himself from coming on the spot.

Unclasping his other hand from the blankets, Jake shakily raised it to run across his abdomen where he felt sure there hand to he a bulge with so much of his lover inside of him. The skin was smooth, however, showing no sign of the great girth splitting him open.

Kissing the back of his neck, Cougar looping his arm under Jake to claim his other hand “Ok?” 

The blond managed a gurgling moan that he hoped to convey his feelings.

It didn't.

“We can stop.” Cougar murmured, rubbing small circles with his thumb against his lover’s abdomen.

“Don't you fucking daAh!” Jake's growl turning into a whimper at a short trust from Cougar. “Not, fair! Come on Cougs, fuck me like you mean it! I can take it!”

“Oh can you.” Cougar purred, pulling out so just the tip of his dick was inside then thrust hard, slamming against Jake's prostate. 

Body spasming at the sudden explosion of pleasure, Jake would have fallen flat had Cougar not anticipated it and held him tight.

A sob burst from Jake’s lips. “What? What, was that?”

“We should stop.” Cougar murmured, truly worried now.

“Nonono, please god Cougar do that again please!” The blond shamelessly begged and trying to rock his hips back into the sniper.

Cougar pulled free, kissing his way down Jake’s back and tugging at his thighs. “No, not like this. Come here.”

Jake let himself be pulled up and over to straddling the sniper’s lap before slowing being lower back down onto Cougar’s cock.

Wrapping his arms around Jake, one to press between his shoulder blades and other sliding down to tease at his stretched hole, Cougar pressed his forehead to Jake’s chest and closed his eyes, focusing on keeping his movements smooth, steady and striking that same spot inside the blond with every thrust.

With fingers tangled into his friend’s hair and head thrown back to let every mewl and whimper escape his open mouth, Jake suddenly understood what Pooch had been trying to tell him so long ago, about difference between fucking and making love. It was this. Being held by the person you trusted with more than just your life, giving everything you had to one another. It was beyond intoxicating, an addiction Jake knew he would never be able to beat. He could only hold on for dear life and hope that it would all work out in the end. 

“Coug.” He gasped, beginning to shake with each bouncing thrust dragging the thick cock in and out of him.

“You close?” Cougar whispered, pulling Jake down to nip lightly at his lips. “Let go querido, I got you.”

Closing his eyes, Jake did was he was told and came with a scream. Fire ran through his veins as every inch of his body pulsed in time with his heart, his vision tunneled and finally went dark.

Cougar’s hips shuddered as he worked himself through his own mind blowing orgasm in the impossible tightness of Jake when he suddenly went limp. The soft laugh at his lover’s expense caught in Cougar’s throat as he saw true unconsciousness rather than a simple loose-limbed afterglow.

“Jake.” He snapped, steadying the blond’s head and holding him even closer despite the mess now between them. “Jake!”

“Mm?” Jake mumbled, eyes finally opening.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Cougar could help but smile and shake his head. “You passed out.”

“A testament to your own magnanimous abilities.” Jake mumbled, letting his eyes fall shut again.

Cougar frowned and gave his lover a little shake. “Are you sure you’re ok? I didn't hurt you?”

“Well, I can't move,” Jake said after a moment of intense thought. “But like in a really really good way.”

With a soft laugh, Cougar pressed his lips to Jake’s forehead. Carefully pulling out drew a long over sensitized moan from the blond and he shivered as he was laid back against the bed. Cougar cleaned the both of them off before settling down so Jake was nestled safely in his arms with his head resting over the sniper’s heart and the blankets wrapped around them both. “Better?”

“Horrible, wretched, You're ruining me.” Jake mumbled with a contented sigh, eyes drifting shut again. “Seriously Cougs, what am I going to do when you find someone to settle down with?”

Cougar stared down at the man he loved as he drifted off to sleep, slowly shaking his head. 

He let Jake sleep as long as he could before finally rousing him an hour after dawn with a soft kiss and the promise of coffee when he got out of bed. They discovered two very interesting things that morning. First, that Jake would be feeling last night through most of the day. And second, that they both loved the idea.

Cursing the mission and anyone who would dare rob him of this moment, Cougar had pinned Jake beneath himself as the first pain laced groan left his lips. Rutting his sudden hard on down the blond’s crack and into his loosely clasped thighs they both found their release in record time and would have been more than happy to go for a second round if Pooch hadn't started pounding on doors and yelling for the team to get their asses in gear.

Reluctantly dressing for the days work they parted at the door, Jake to heading in town to setup while Cougar waiting for Pooch to drive everyone. They lingered, just their fingertips touching, until Roque’s shouting made them both jump. Cougar press one last kiss to his lover’s temple and slipped away.

The sniper watch his one true love leave from the passenger seat of the battered van Pooch has insisted was perfect the day before, only looking away when he was truly out of sight.

“Well?” Pooch prompted as he climbed in the driver’s seat.

“He let me love him.” Cougar whispered, unconsciously caressing his own hand.

Pooch whooped, punching the van’s roof. “Dumbass is finally coming around huh! All we gotta do is survive now!”

Strutting into Goliath, Jake swayed his body to song he was pretending to rock out to and suppressed a shudder of delight at the dull ache of his still stretched hole. Tongue darting out to run across his chapped lips, he closed his eye and for a moment pretended it was Cougar watching his swaying hips instead of the be-suited stiffs he was conning. 

The soft clunk of the elevator doors closing brought him back. Grin still in place, Jake quickly shucked out of his delivery man outfit, calling in to set up the rest of the con. Too soon the elevator dinged and Jake found himself dick out in front of several appreciative women.

And it felt wrong. Different from his usual gut turning anxieties of blowing the op, this wrong settled into his chest and spirals down to the tips of his fingers. Defensiveness and anger that Jake had never felt before, as if he wanted to yell at these woman for looking upon something that wasn't for them.

Projecting an air of eternal confidence, Jake grinned but pressed his fingers into the bruises Cougar had left on his hips, clenching his ass to feel just a moment of reassuring pain. 

“So... you, uh, ladies liking the angle of the dangle?” He forced past his lips, wanting to throw up instead.

A few moments and a few titters later the doors had closed and Jake could let out a pained sigh.

Past the snorts and scoffs from his teammates on coms, Jake swore he could hear the quiet chuckle of Cougar, as if the sniper knew exactly what Jake’s body was doing in response to being caught. The thought calmed Jake somehow and gave him the confidence to pull his suit pants on and move into the executive’s office.

Right up to the moment he was blown. 

“I need an exit!” He hissed between expletives and puffs of breath. Dodging and leaping and clutching his case to his chest, Jake ran, skidding to a stop back in front of the elevators and furiously punching the buttons.

Too late.

Three guards rushed through the office doors, guns raises.

Wincing, Jake backed away, hands up, desperately trying to make sense of the clatter on his com for Clay’s exit plan.

“Got you.” Cougar’s voice came through, clearing the static of Jake’s head. 

Turning his head just in time to see the glint off the sniper rifle, Jake breathed a sigh of relief, his heart beating in perfect time with the ache deep inside his ass. Turning back to the guards he just had to grin. With Cougar at his back, he could be anything. Even…. A dangerous telekinetic, yes, that was it!

Jake couldn't help but giggle in delight as his sniper’s bullets vindicated his ridiculous story and purred a thank you over the coms to his lover.

Their luck was used up at Goliath, however, as Aisha turned on them in Los Angeles, shooting Jake and disappearing. 

Cougar wanted to cut her apart for that, but there wasn't time as each and every one of them raised their hands to head into hell.

Roque betraying them was just the icing on the cake of the mistakes that would cost them their lives.

Backed up against a wall of shipping containers about to be executed, Jake found his head surprisingly quiet, a single wish the only thing echoing around. A wish for Cougar.

He flinched as they shot Pooch in both his legs, bringing the stubborn man down to the ground. When the human sack of garbage turned his gun to Cougar, demanding his hat, Jake snapped.

“Don't you!” He spat, lunging sideways despite being hand cuffed only to be pistol whipped and sent crashing down. He heard his lover’s chuckles and when the heat of the explosion warmed his cheek, Jake forced himself up, to fight despite the pain. It was worth it to watch Cougar standing over the tormentor, and spitting out “Never. Touch the hat.” before slamming his boot into the man’s face. Even more worth it to have Couger’s lips against his own, even if just for a moment before they pulled apart to finish the damn job.

With Roque’s body aflame, the giant vibrating Easter egg from hell disarmed and Max in the wind once again it was a bittersweet victory. Made sweeter by the sniper’s lips finally lingering against Jake’s, slow and sweet just how the pair liked it. It was finally time to go home.

Home to see the birth of Pooch’s little boy and home to see Jessica and Beth.

Speaking of.

“Are you blind or taking bribes! Red card! Red card!” Jake hollered from the bleachers, decked out in bright pink Petunias gear and getting angrier by the second.

Cougar had never been more in love.

“Would you please stop? Your going to make my child throw up with all your eye lovein’.” Pooch grumbled, shifting his son so he wouldn't see the goofy love sick look plastered across the sniper’s face.

“Does it hurt to be so sappy?” Aisha asked, studying him closely as his smile grew the louder Jake got.

‘OH! Oooh NO!” the blond shouted, having had quiet enough as Beth tumbled to the ground from what had clearly been a shoulder check. He leapt down and out onto the field to help his little niece up and wipe away the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes.

“Oh boy, we should, we should go.” Clay muttered without enthusiasm as Jake quickly turned on the referee trading insults thick and fast.

Jake really was two seconds away from clocking the corrupt bitch in stripes when Cougar shoved them apart murmuring quietly and herding him away but not before he could get in a parting shot “You’re a dishonor to the uniform!” 

“Come on then, do something about it fag!” the ref growled back, shoving at Cougar to get out of the way.

Jake's mouth fell open in shock at the words he had heard. His hands came up to cover his mouth as Cougar did a 180 and sucker punched the ref so hard she dropped like a stone

“Ok! Ok! Time to go!” Jake shouted, picking Beth up on his back and beginning to beat a hasty retreat and more parents flooded onto the soccer field yelling and shouting. But he couldn't help but laugh in delight as they got away.

Cougar was grinning lopsidedly, one had keeping his hat in place as they sprinted towards Pooch’s van. He was the most beautiful thing Jake had ever seen, grabbing at each others hands as they ran.

Piling into the van with his teammates, Beth giggling on his lap and Cougar’s fingers still wrapped tightly around his own, Jake was quite sure he had never been more happy.

The summer sun hung low in the sky, casting long shadows across the green grass and trees of Jessica’s back yard. Cougar was sitting on the back porch, hat pulled low and eyes half closed as he enjoyed the warmth. 

“Well that was a fun day.” Jake said, a first aid kit under one arm as he bounced down the steps and flopped down next to the sniper.

“Did I get you into trouble?” Cougar asked apologetically.

Setting the kit between them and beginning to dig through it, the blond grinned. “Actually I think you got us a standing invite to the neighborhood's monthly brunch.”

Cougar blinked several times at that. “Your sister lives in a very strange neighborhood.”

“Well, it turns out Alice’s mommies and Sophia’s daddies were none too happy when they heard the f-word and are now calling for blood.” Jake said, pausing to glance at the red stained rag that Cougar was holding to his busted knuckles. “Or, more blood. Anyways, I think you’re like their hero now? So that’ll be fun. Now let me see.”

Reluctantly, the sniper unwrapped his hand and placed it in the blond’s.

Jake frowned at the damage. “Jeez, babe, you didn't need to hit her that hard.” 

“No one talks to you like that.” Cougar growled, tightening his grip and causing more blood to ooze from the split skin. “Not when I can stop them.”

Jake said nothing to that, his face pensive as he carefully cleaned and bandaged his lover’s hand, holding it even after he was finished and the supplies put away. The sun had nearly set by the time he spoke. “Has anyone ever told you, you’re in love with an idiot.”

Letting that love sick smile play across his lips again, Cougar gently cupped the side of Jake’s face. “Pooch, pretty much every day.”

Jake snorted with laughter and finally looked his sniper in the eyes. “Well, if it's any consolation, that idiot loves you back, but something tells me you already knew that.”

“We all knew” Pooch grumbled, coming down the stairs with a arm full of plates and silverware and his wife and son following close behind.

“Really could not be more obvious.” Aisha said walking by with a bowl of salad.

“I wasn't really paying attention.” Clay admitted, raising the platter of spaghetti over his head as Beth dashed past him out into the yard.

Pooch and Aisha exchanged long suffering looks before glaring at Clay. “We know.”

“Thank guys!” Jake said with false cheer. “Not like I was trying to confess my feelings over here or anything.”

“Te amo Jake.” Cougar murmured, ignoring the others and running his fingers through the blond’s hair, pulling him closer. “Always have, always will.”

“I don't deserve you Cougs.” Jake whispered, back. “But with all my heart I love you.”

“Could you be any grosser?” Jessica yelled as she set the huge patio table. “We’re about to have dinner here!”

Grinning, Cougar took his hat off, holding it up to hide them as they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my google translate and lack of a beta.
> 
> So yeah, hope you enjoyed that! If not feel free to forget everything you just read.
> 
> Don't tell anyone but there might be a prequel in the works.
> 
> Chatting with the Void on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KnockoutRambles)  
> 


End file.
